ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:???
At some point, someone or me should go thru and list off all the known ???, what they're for, and where they're located. I dont' know about you, but if i'm searching for ???, I want to know what its for, and whether or not I'm going to spawn some horribly nasty monster on my head or not if I click it. --Chrisjander 14:22, 5 August 2006 (EDT) A list of ??? sorted by area... That would be useful indeed. Usually most of the ??? doesn't do anything, so if all the ??? are too much work (as I suspect they are), starting with only a list of dangerous ??? (those which can spawn big NMs) is a good idea. --Hetchel 02:50, 6 December 2006 (EST) I started this, please, anyone feel free to fill them in as you find their purposes. I left an example of how the format is applied, and a template for additional entries in the table. --Chrisjander 10:15, 16 December 2006 (EST) I've included all the ??? dealing with the Fellow quests. A few of them are quite dangerous especially Mixed Signals. If it's cool I can continue to add more ???, dangerous or not, as I come across them during my travels. It seems we'll need to divide up the ??? based on Quests, NM and the gobbie that lets you replay CS. It will become a pretty long list so dividing it up that way will help with the organization. I always wondered what the ??? in Jugner Forest was for when I started and the one out in Sea Serpent Grotto that spawns Glyryvilu just caused me and a few friends to run for our lives then die. ^^ Sirtet 06:54, 9 March 2007 (EST) Category This also isn't terminology, but I don't know what we could categorize it as. --Chrisjander 10:05, 16 December 2006 (EST) Format question I was thinking about sorting the list by zone alphabetically. It would be easier to do now while it's small. Would this be okay? --Stine 12:51, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :No argument here. -- 16:48, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Unknown ???s I just found a ??? in Jugner Forest at G-5 (close to the ??? for Blighted Gloom). Clicking on it only gives 'Something has been buried here...' - Hiachi 03:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Anyone know what this is for? - Hiachi 22:04, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I just found a ??? @ F-7 in Beadeaux (literally just inside the zone). Upon clicking it i get the following message "A piece of parchment has been nailed here." with a dialog box asking if you want to read it. Upon reading the piece of parchment i get the following cryptic message Mrahcva duaqe htsi yekllec eht. Vada uqons naem dnuos on. I think it is written backwars and actually says something along the lines of "The cellkey is the quadav charm. No sound names no quadav.". Has anyone else seen this? Know what its about? Can improve on my translation? --Bidski 11:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Do you have The Rescue active? It sounds like a clue for that quest.-- 12:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I think the last part is "No sound means no quadav," and is telling you how to avoid Quadav aggro. The ??? is probably there as a clue for The Rescue, since that quest involves trading a Quadav Charm to a cell door at one point in the quest. Pretty cool, though; I had never noticed that ??? before. ~ Karuberu 13:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Interesting, I have actually completed the quest The Rescue, a long time ago. I was actually thinking that it might have something to do with a gate Beadeaux {S} that requires a Quadav Charm to open, but now that you mention that quest it does make a fair bit of sense. Thamk you for the extra translation Karuberu --Bidski 02:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Toraimarai Canal I just found this glowing, sparkling ??? down in Toraimarai Canal where the Starmite spawn. Anyone know what it is? Golddess 20:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Now there's one at I-8 on the same map in the dead end where a coffer spawns. Golddess 17:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) These are related to an A Shantotto Ascension mission. The one before the fight in Full Moon Fountain. --Khaeron 17:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC)